The Ordinary
by timidperson
Summary: Nicole's normal with a past boyfriend who's in rehab. She's friends with Artemis and now she's writing letters to Icicle Jr. who might be changing sides. Robin's curious about her and she's trying to just be ordinary but nothing ever does to plan. OCx?
1. Chapter 1

"It's one thing to be pen pals with someone you don't even know but it's another to be pen pals with Icicle Jr., Nicole!" Artemis yelled.

I only grinned before dodging a hit from Artemis. I was away in Star City for the week so my best friend picked up my mail for me. It was supposed to be easy. She was supposed to pick up the mail, water the plants, and feed Claude, my new kitten. Only I never expected for Claude to jump on Artemis when she opened the door. Artemis dropped all the mail. I also never expected for Claude to grab that particular piece of letter from the detention center or for Artemis to play tug and war with Claude. Now I'm trying to dodge Artemis who's well very pissed off. "He's a criminal! He's dangerous! He knows where you live!"

"No he just knows where my P.O. Box is." I starkly responded. Artemis was blowing this out of proportion.

"That's still dangerous, he's evil and don't you know what he does? He endangers other people's lives. He doesn't care about them; he just cares about the job. How do you know he's not playing you? Nicole he's using you!"

I only rolled my eyes and made sure to throw out the flowers _he_ sent. "Arty, I know what it's like to be used and he's not using me."

"Are you sure? Nicky, he's using you! I read the letter! How do you know that he's not lying about his daddy issues?" Artemis argued.

There was a knock on the door. Artemis followed me while I opened the door. I sighed in relief. It was Paula. "Hey Paula!"

"I could hear your two girls from down the hall." She scolded. We both apologized for the loud argument. "Artemis, you have to go to school tomorrow. Be home in an hour, Nicole, it's good to see you." She left and I closed the door.

"School on a Saturday? I'm in shock. I thought I would never see the day Artemis Crook would show up to school on a Saturday if it wasn't for detention. Gotham Academy sure has changed you." I smirked and was glad the subject changed.

"Gotham Academy has some sort of awards ceremony tomorrow morning. I'm supposed to receive one." Artemis answered only to seem angered by the mention of Gotham Academy.

"Are you okay?" I could feel the anger radiating from Artemis.

"It's just that mom is going to be there and I'm not saying I'm-"

"Are you ashamed of your mother, Artemis?"

"NO! I just don't want her to be hurt. Gotham Academy's full of rich kids who think they know everything. I don't want mom to hear them mock her." Artemis confessed.

"Don't worry they won't! I'll be there of course!"

"What?"

"You're mom sent me an invite a few days ago while I was in Star City."

"Thanks, Nicky." Artemis hugged me before she left.

Claude rubbed against my leg holding the letter from Cameron, Icicle Jr. I opened the crumpled, torn letter to read the contents.

_Dear Nicky,_

_ I'm glad to hear from you. I'm still trying to receive my education here but right now I'm stuck reading the Great Gatsby. I don't understand shit about it. I'm only on chapter one and it sucks. I can't believe this is what I'm supposed to write a whole essay about. I hate the fact they're forcing me to finish high school. I don't need education. I only attended school to learn to write, read and do math. Everything else is bull shit. I thought that by being in Belle Reeve I would escape having to be schooled. Instead I find that I have to learn these amendments and the periodic table. I wish I wasn't the only kid here though. Before I could sleep in the middle of class, now I have to learn. They even give out homework. I don't even get a break during the weekend either. I have to write but I like writing to you. You seem to understand me. I mean you continue to write to me. Everyone else stops when I mention the word crime spree. I'm still the new kid and everyone picks on me. Dad isn't much help either. Ever since the attempt to __break__ improve prison life was a fail, everyone has been hard on me. I don't have a roommate anymore but I like it. I don't have to deal with someone who snores or hogs all the space. However it's lonely here. I wish I could impress the old man but every time I try, I fail. I don't care sometimes but at the same time I do. The old man, I wish he was proud of me. Though I would love to have a girl too If you could send me a picture of you, it would cheer me up for sure. _

_Sincerely, _

_Icicle Jr. _

I only sighed. All those things Artemis said were true but I was just in denial. Maybe I was always someone who fell for the bad boys. I was hoping to help someone but now I'm not sure if I can help anyone. The door opened and it was just Peter, my older brother, my legal guardian. "I see that Artemis found out about the letters between you and icy." He started putting the groceries away. I nodded while Claude jumped on the kitchen counter. I grabbed him before feeding him. "I know that you want to help him but not all villains can be reformed, Nicky. I talked to your therapist and she's fine if you stop writing. She says you're improving. "

"It sounds like you're telling me to stop."

"I'm not but he's capable of destruction and I don't want the past to repeat itself, okay?" He grabbed my chin and looked me in the eyes. He was right. It sounded like Alden and I didn't want to get hurt again. Claude just meowed before purring against my feet. I picked up Claude to go on a walk with him around the block.

Dinner was early since Peter had to work on some type of program and I still had to finish writing my report for literature. Jude left a few messages about what I missed while I was out of town. The most exciting thing was a fire drill and I had a few assignments to finish before Monday. I would just pick it up tomorrow. Maybe they were right. The only reason I started to talk to Cameron was to vent out all my anger towards someone who had no clue who I was. It worked but now I think I'm getting too attached. Maybe it is time.

**Artemis's POV**

Before heading out for patrol with GA, I stopped by Nicole's room. I saw that she was destroying the letters from Icicle Jr. Although others might think I was jealous of Nicole and Cameron, I was only looking out for her. Nicole was my best friend and I don't want her to get hurt. Cameron is just like Alden. He'll hurt her because he's a villain. They all end up hurting the innocent.


	2. Chapter 2

Here is chapter two and I hope you guys can review and tell me your opinion. 

It was nine and I was ready. Here I was in the crowd waiting for the perfect snap. I had to capture this moment. This was a rare moment. Artemis was on stage in a dress. Her mom forced her to wear one. I was in the crowd with Paula with a camera. Artemis in a dress was a once in a million chance. I had to photograph it. Peter wanted to attend but he had work at Gotham Industries. Gotham Academy was certainly nice, it sure beat Gotham North. I wouldn't mind attending the school. However I didn't expect to meet the Bruce Wayne in person. He was right behind us. I didn't notice until I dropped the camera and he caught it for me. He had some smooth reflexes. He was really hot too when he handed me the camera. "Be more careful." I only nodded.

"The next award goes to Artimes Crook for outstanding achievements in math." Artemis tried to look happy but I could tell she was having a hard time smiling. There were a few girls in the back who were snickering. I snapped a few photos. It looks like I had to take out the _trash _again. After the ceremony Artemis, Paula and I started to walk around the school. Of course Paula ended up talking to Mr. Wayne while we went to her locker. "So are you going to stop talking to him?" Artemis asked while grabbing a book.

"Well I'm not sure I trashed the letters but then I realized those were only copies I had. I started looking for the originals and once I found them, I couldn't find it in my heart to destroy them. You and Peter have a point, it could end up like Alden but there's a chance it could be different."

"Nicole, you are nuts! You can't expect-"

Someone slammed Artemis's locker closed. "Well, well, well we never knew you had friends, Artemis." The brunette interrupted.

"We didn't know your mother was also in a wheelchair either." The blonde laughed.

These two were the ones snickering behind Artemis. "I didn't think you had a mother or one that was Chinese either."

"She's not Chinese, she's Vietnamese. There's a difference!"

"Ooh I'm scared. Looks like your friend has a mouth, maybe she needs a lesson." The blonde smirked.

"Right, as if you two could take us." Artemis said.

"I am going to-"

"Ladies, I heard that the press is here."

The two twigs disappeared.

"Thanks Dick, this is Nicole, a friend from Gotham North." Artemis introduced me to a pint sized kid with bright blue eyes. _He was cute not hot but cute. I would tap that if he was a bit taller and older. _

"Nice to meet you, Nicole, I'm Richard Grayson but you can call me Dick." He kissed my hand.

"You're quite the charmer. Aren't you?" I giggled. _This kid was adorable. _

"Well I am the son of Bruce Wayne. I have a reputation to uphold." He insisted on leading us to Paula and Mr. Wayne.

We left soon after that in order for me to catch up on the school work I missed and for Artemis to work on her extracurricular activity. Whatever that was?

Artemis was with the team and practicing her stealth skills. She almost reached the target until her nose touched a red ray. "Good job, Artemis, but even a millimeter counts. We'll try again in thirty minutes after Kid Flash." Black Canary applauded.

"That was great, Artemis!" M'gann cheered.

"Yeah, you almost beat Robin's time." KF said.

"Yeah thanks." Artemis replied still thinking about what Nicole and Icicle Jr. "M'gann, while you and Superboy were undercover, did you write any letters?"

"Letters, well if we had stayed there longer, we would have started WFC, Write For Change. It's for prisoners to have penpals from the outside world in order to try to stabilize the prisoners. However the only one who didn't freak out their penpal was Icicle Jr., which was pretty surprising. Conner said that Icicle Jr. seemed less psychotic while he wrote the letters. Maybe Icicle Jr. will be fighting for our side in the future." Megan explained.

Artemis sighed. Nicole was her friend and she didn't want to put her in danger. Then again she was contradicting herself, Nicole was her friend. She was also putting her friend in danger. Sportsmaster was her father. Cheshire was her sister. Her mother was a former villain. Artemis, herself, was a hero who had enemies, those outside of her family. Maybe she was blowing this out of proportion. Icicle Jr. wasn't so bad and he was in Belle Reeve. He couldn't escape and find Nicole. If he did they would just put him back. Artemis decided to let it continue for now. Robin noticed Artemis's body compusore. He was curious about her friend. He could have sworn he had seen her before.

I sat at my desk trying to finish my math homework. I can finish a whole essay about the constitution and how the economy plan is unconstitutional yet I cannot graph these trigonometric functions on my own. Claude was in my lap taking a nap. I could feel him inhaling and exhaling. The door opened. "Nicole, you received some flowers. I put them in vase." Peter said while handing them to me. It was odd he was home this early.

"I thought you wouldn't be home until six." I said placing them somewhere Claude wouldn't destroy them. Claude tried jumping on the walls. He wanted to play with them. The clock said two.

Peter just opened the fridge. "I finished early and plus Mr. Wayne let everyone off early with pay. He had a dinner with his son." The leftovers from last night were put into the microwave. "You okay, you look very frustrated."

"I am I don't like math. I don't see how you can do it every day for a living. It's annoying."

"Hey I work with computers; of course I'm use math. What do you need help with?" Peter asked getting out some fresh lemonade and setting up the table.

"Graphing trigonometric function without a calculator."

"That's easy. I'll help you after we eat."

"Thanks, do you need me to iron your shirt?"

"For what?" Peter asked while grabbing the leftover froms the microwave.

"Don't tell me you forgot." He was so dead. Peter looked baffled. "Tonight you have a date with Kathy. You promised her a candle light dinner at her favorite restaurant. You do know what today is?"

Peter's eyes widened. "Today is her birthday! Shit, I don't even have a gift. You made the reservations, right?" He grabbed his wallet and jacket. I nodded handing him the list I made him. "Thanks, Nicky, I'll be right back."

I sighed and picked up the phone. Maybe I could get some local help from Jude. In a few minutes Jude arrived.

"So you need help graphing, I can do it. It's easy once you manage the basics. The tricky part is when you start adding in the inverses and stuff." Jude said with his piercing blue eyes. "You missed the basics while you were in Star. Don't worry we won't be tested until the end of the month." He opened a math book and pulled out a standard calculator.

"Thanks for the help, Peter had to go out."

"It's cool, have you decided on what camp?" Jude started plotting the sine.

"No, I'm not sure. I haven't decided. It's complicated." I was following his steps.

"Oh well did you like the flowers?" He asked out of nowhere.

"They were nice, how did you get sunflowers? They aren't in season around here."

"I had connections. Besides I figured you needed something nice." Then we heard a crash and Claude meowing. We rushed to my room. There was glass everywhere and Claude just was licking his paws. Water was everywhere. The flowers were just laying there. "Claude." I tsked. Jude had already grabbed a broom and mop. I just grabbed Claude and put him in the cat cage. Then we started cleaning. "Sorry Jude." There were really nice and expensive for this time of year.

"IT's okay. I didn't even know how Claude got up there. He's still a few months right."

"Yeah, but judging from the marks on the wall. He climbed up. The landlord is going to kill us if we ever leave this place."

"They won't care and you know the flowers were fr-"

The phone rang. "Sorry Jude, hold on. " I went to answer the phone.

Jude went to dispose of the glass when he found the card in the trash.

_Hey Nicky,_

_I just wanted to send you something nice and I miss you. _

_Alden_

Jude sighed. The card was crumpled up. If Nicole thought he sent the note then who threw it away.

"Nicole, I have to go. I've got to talk to someone. I think you have the hang of it." He grabbed all of his stuff before he left.

"Sorry Jude what you want-, where did he go?" I asked. He was gone. Claude reappeared with sunflower in his mouth. "How did you get out? I swear you must be sneaky because you're always doing the unexpected. I locked that cage. But still Jude left without saying goodbye." Claude meowed and made sure to destroy the sunflower. "Claude. Stop being bad, kitty." I sighed.

Alden, young male around 5'7 was sitting in his room reading when a nurse knocked at the door. He blew his dark brown hair away before opening the door. "You've got a call."

He nodded while she escorted him to a phone. His callused fingers picked up the phone. "Hello."

Jude started. "She got the flowers but I think her brother threw away the card. She thinks I sent them."

"Oh well I thought she would be home when they arrived."

"I don't know. She must have left. You did tell them to arrive at eight right?"

"No I sent them around seven."

"That's when Peter leaves; he must have signed for them."

"He still hates me then." Alden ran his hand through his brown locks. He needed to see a barbor.

"Yeah Nicole's in therapy and she's doing better."

"Great, my sister coming to visit soon and I was wondering if you could go with her and Nicole."

"I'll see. Are you okay?"

"Yeah I've been clean for awhile and I want to talk to her. I still love her and I just can't believe I sold her to a pimp. I have to talk to her. I need to know."

"I'll try but I can't really promise anything."

Alden hung up the phone and stared at his reflection in the window. His grey eyes stared back at him.

Jude sighed. What was he going to do?

I finally finished writing the letter and I dropped it off in the mail slot. Claude wanted a walk and I had to follow him around. We finally stopped at the nearest butcher shop. Claude was just begging for scraps. I was nearly getting sick. I couldn't stand the smell of pork and beef. Claude finally got a piece. It was getting late so I picked him up. Claude was finishing the scrap. I chuckled.

Artemis almost crashed into wall. "My head." She saw Nicole and had to hide.

"Boy Artemis, why aren't you in Star City with your Uncle?" Robin asked popping out of nowhere.

Artemis stood up. "I'm just making a pit stop for my friend. Later." She disappeared.

Robin only chuckled. Then he noticed Nicole. She was carrying a kitten in her arms. He grinned. This was Artemis's friend. Now he knew where she lived.


	3. Chapter 3

This is chapter three. I hope you guys enjoy and can review. I could use some feedback.

It was Thursday and I already wrote the letter to him but now I sort of regret sending it. I like him but now I think I was too nice about it. I respect him but I want him to change. At the same time it's his choice. What right do I have to tell him what to do? Wait there's the first amendment but I don't think that counts.

"Nicole! Nicole P! Quit daydreaming and get back to work! You may have caught up in a few days but it doesn't mean you can slack off." Ms. Curtis nagged.

I nodded before staring at my history book. Sometimes when I'm this confused, I wish for Alden to appear and talk to me.

"Pst. Nicole want to read together?" Jude my other best friend asked. My thoughts on Alden disappeared while I read the Great Depression.

Icicle Jr. was starting the Great Gatsby when the guards stopped by with a letter. He dropped the book and opened the letter.

_Dear Cameron, _

_ My brother and best friend suggested I stop writing to you and I almost gave in because I don't want to get hurt. I know I'll get hurt physically but I don't think I can be hit in the emotional and mental part. You're a sweet guy who has villainous ambitions. You have a goal which I like but I wonder are they your goals or your father's? I'm not saying I approve of what you do as a villain but I do respect you. I don't want you to lose yourself and I will continue writing to you because I want to be less lonely but if there's ever a time where you feel you need to cut me off, then do it. I would rather you cut me off then give me false hope. It sounds stupid but I feel like you're someone I can depend on. It's dumb since you're a villain. You're well cold hearted sometimes but I respect it. The Great Gatsby is a good book. It's boring in the beginning but in the end you'll definitely have a change of heart. I do warn that the book has a crappy ending. As for the picture, I think I'm not pretty enough for one. I'll cut one out of playboy and send it to you. Just listen to what you what. _

_Sincerely, _

_Nicole. _

Icicle Jr. almost tore the letter up. Nicole almost stopped writing to him. Did she really think that he was that bad? He thought he would be okay with her accepting him as a villain but instead he wanted her to tell him to change his ways. Did she think he was horrible and judgmental, she couldn't send him a picture of himself? The worst thing was Nicole had a point. Was he a villain because of his goals or really his dad's? Icicle Jr. sat in his cell and crumpled the letter in his hand.

Artemis was in class with Dick who wouldn't shut up.

"So you're friend is nice. What is she like?"

He particularly wouldn't shut up about Nicole. Artemis was too tired from training and patrol with Green arrow last night to argue with Dick about partnering up for the assignment. Too bad because he ended finishing it in twenty minutes which left about another hour to talk.

"She goes to Gotham North, is Chinese and white, lives with her brother and doesn't eat pork or beef." Artemis bluntly said.

"So she's bilingual huh?"

"Sort of, she and Peter don't really practice much so they're not fluent."

"That's cool, does she like videogames?"

"No, she's more into other stuff."

"Like?"

"Shouldn't you be doing something else?" She asked annoyed with the twenty questions.

"No Nicole seems smart though, shouldn't she attending this school?"

"I don't know now can we please talk about something else?"

I sneezed before Jude and I left for lunch. We could leave campus so we went to the nearest fast food joint. Jude was my best friend. He has blue eyes, blonde hair, skateboards and tells the funniest jokes. We just picked some fries and chicken tenders for lunch along with some smoothies.

"So how's it going with Jr.?" Jude asked.

"I almost stopped writing to him. Peter and Artemis got me thinking. He's bad and I could get hurt."

"Nicky, you're a nice girl but sometimes you let people take advantage of that. You're like ice cream. You're cold but sweet. You have a sharp tongue when riled up but usually you're quiet." He explained. "But I know you're smart enough not to let Jr. become an Alden. Look Alden is sorry for what he did but he's getting help now. Maybe Jr. just needs help but still look out for yourself."

"Everyone keeps going back to Alden. Why does everyone think he's Alden?"

"Look Alden had problems at home; he put a front at school. He wasn't okay and then you two almost died. He loved you so much and still does but that doesn't give him an excuse to do what he did."

"I wanted to do it too."

"I'm not talking about the sex, I'm talking about letting his drug problems and the fact he almost sold you to a pimp!"

"Alden said he was-"

"Stop being in denial, Nicole, he almost killed you! He could have after he was done getting high and that could have been too late. It would have taken a while for him to even realize what he had done. He didn't know what he was doing. He was high and lost. If Robin wasn't there, then you wouldn't be here right now. " Jude finished his smoothie.

"I know I was lucky; I could be dead or stuck as a prostitute. I was in such denial. I saw the changes within Alden, outside and inside. Yet I didn't do anything. I thought he was just having some bad days. I was so stupid too. On that night I just let him drag me there. Anyone else and I would have knocked them out. I should have helped him sooner."

"It's not your fault. None of us knew but he is getting help. His sister is his legal guardian now and she wants us to go visit him next month."

"Jude, I don't know. I mean he's been gone since July 31."

"I'm not forcing you to go. I just wanted to let you know. We better be getting back or Ms. M is going to have our heads if we're late to her literature class." Jude paid the tab. I only followed him back. We had few hours until school was over and then I had therapy.

Artemis looked like she was about to strangle Dick because even while she was eating, he wouldn't leave her alone. She was trying to finish her sandwich but Dick was being a Dick.

"Does she like nuts?"

"Dick. "

"Yeah?"

"Shut up!"

Here's the end of the chapter. Please review if you can or send me a message if you want to chat. I'll try to respond as quick as I can.


	4. Chapter 4

It was Thursday and I already wrote the letter to him but now I sort of regret sending it. I like him but now I think I was too nice about it. I respect him but I want him to change. At the same time it's his choice. What right do I have to tell him what to do? Wait there's the first amendment but I don't think that counts.

"Nicole! Nicole P! Quit daydreaming and get back to work! You may have caught up in a few days but it doesn't mean you can slack off." Ms. Curtis nagged.

I nodded before staring at my history book. Sometimes when I'm this confused, I wish for Alden to appear and talk to me.

"Pst. Nicole want to read together?" Jude my other best friend asked. My thoughts on Alden disappeared while I read the Great Depression.

Icicle Jr. was starting the Great Gatsby when the guards stopped by with a letter. He dropped the book and opened the letter.

_Dear Cameron, _

_ My brother and best friend suggested I stop writing to you and I almost gave in because I don't want to get hurt. I know I'll get hurt physically but I don't think I can be hit in the emotional and mental part. You're a sweet guy who has villainous ambitions. You have a goal which I like but I wonder are they your goals or your father's? I'm not saying I approve of what you do as a villain but I do respect you. I don't want you to lose yourself and I will continue writing to you because I want to be less lonely but if there's ever a time where you feel you need to cut me off, then do it. I would rather you cut me off then give me false hope. It sounds stupid but I feel like you're someone I can depend on. It's dumb since you're a villain. You're well cold hearted sometimes but I respect it. The Great Gatsby is a good book. It's boring in the beginning but in the end you'll definitely have a change of heart. I do warn that the book has a crappy ending. As for the picture, I think I'm not pretty enough for one. I'll cut one out of playboy and send it to you. Just listen to what you what. _

_Sincerely, _

_Nicole. _

Icicle Jr. almost tore the letter up. Nicole almost stopped writing to him. Did she really think that he was that bad? He thought he would be okay with her accepting him as a villain but instead he wanted her to tell him to change his ways. Did she think he was horrible and judgmental, she couldn't send him a picture of himself? The worst thing was Nicole had a point. Was he a villain because of his goals or really his dad's? Icicle Jr. sat in his cell and crumpled the letter in his hand.

Artemis was in class with Dick who wouldn't shut up.

"So you're friend is nice. What is she like?"

He particularly wouldn't shut up about Nicole. Artemis was too tired from training and patrol with Green arrow last night to argue with Dick about partnering up for the assignment. Too bad because he ended finishing it in twenty minutes which left about another hour to talk.

"She goes to Gotham North, is Chinese and white, lives with her brother and doesn't eat pork or beef." Artemis bluntly said.

"So she's bilingual huh?"

"Sort of, she and Peter don't really practice much so they're not fluent."

"That's cool, does she like videogames?"

"No, she's more into other stuff."

"Like?"

"Shouldn't you be doing something else?" She asked annoyed with the twenty questions.

"No Nicole seems smart though, shouldn't she attending this school?"

"I don't know now can we please talk about something else?"

I sneezed before Jude and I left for lunch. We could leave campus so we went to the nearest fast food joint. Jude was my best friend. He has blue eyes, blonde hair, skateboards and tells the funniest jokes. We just picked some fries and chicken tenders for lunch along with some smoothies.

"So how's it going with Jr.?" Jude asked.

"I almost stopped writing to him. Peter and Artemis got me thinking. He's bad and I could get hurt."

"Nicky, you're a nice girl but sometimes you let people take advantage of that. You're like ice cream. You're cold but sweet. You have a sharp tongue when riled up but usually you're quiet." He explained. "But I know you're smart enough not to let Jr. become an Alden. Look Alden is sorry for what he did but he's getting help now. Maybe Jr. just needs help but still look out for yourself."

"Everyone keeps going back to Alden. Why does everyone think he's Alden?"

"Look Alden had problems at home; he put a front at school. He wasn't okay and then you two almost died. He loved you so much and still does but that doesn't give him an excuse to do what he did."

"I wanted to do it too."

"I'm not talking about the sex, I'm talking about letting his drug problems and the fact he almost sold you to a pimp!"

"Alden said he was-"

"Stop being in denial, Nicole, he almost killed you! He could have after he was done getting high and that could have been too late. It would have taken a while for him to even realize what he had done. He didn't know what he was doing. He was high and lost. If Robin wasn't there, then you wouldn't be here right now. " Jude finished his smoothie.

"I know I was lucky; I could be dead or stuck as a prostitute. I was in such denial. I saw the changes within Alden, outside and inside. Yet I didn't do anything. I thought he was just having some bad days. I was so stupid too. On that night I just let him drag me there. Anyone else and I would have knocked them out. I should have helped him sooner."

"It's not your fault. None of us knew but he is getting help. His sister is his legal guardian now and she wants us to go visit him next month."

"Jude, I don't know. I mean he's been gone since July 31."

"I'm not forcing you to go. I just wanted to let you know. We better be getting back or Ms. M is going to have our heads if we're late to her literature class." Jude paid the tab. I only followed him back. We had few hours until school was over and then I had therapy.

Artemis looked like she was about to strangle Dick because even while she was eating, he wouldn't leave her alone. She was trying to finish her sandwich but Dick was being a Dick.

"Does she like nuts?"

"Dick. "

"Yeah?"

"Shut up!"

Time finally rang when school ended. The day had passed slowly but it ended. Everyone was off to their activities. In particular, a little birdie, decided to do some research. Robin or Richard was in the batcave working with the supercomputer.

"Master Richard, I presume you are done with your homework?" Alfred asked with cookies and milk.

"Yes Alfred I'm just doing some research." Richard grabbed some cookies.

"On this Nicole Park, she looks harmless." Alfred looked at the screen.

"She is but I suspect she's connected to-"

"Master Richard, it's normal for a boy your age to have a crush however I do feel you should not be using the supercomputer for this matter."

"I do not, I'm just curious of whom she's afflicted with."

"Alright, but Master Bruce will be home in an hour for dinner. Please reframe from any hacking." Aflred left.

"I can't promise that." Dick smirked when he found a file that was sealed. "I really can't."

Artemis sighed when she opened the door to her room. Mom was in the kitchen and there were no missions or training today. She was glad because Dick wouldn't leave her alone at school. She had a major headache. This kid wouldn't stop bugging her about Nicole. Nicole was out of his league for one and plus why was the dork even interested? He was a charmer like Nicole said so he had a handful of girls to pick. Why did he need to know about Nicole?

"Meow."

Artemis turned her head to see Claude at her window. She opened the window and allowed the cat to wander around her room. The cat poked its head around and rolled around. Artemis laughed before starting on her homework. Claude could stay for now.


	5. Chapter 5

As if the world wasn't around boring, I was stuck in the chair again by myself. Ms. Claire was on the phone so I was waiting for her. I had sessions every Tuesday and Thursday after school ever since the summer. Peter thought I was in shell shock and his boss recommended Ms. Claire for this. It was either her or Peter who gets uncomfortable when I mention sex, condoms, and periods.

"I apologize for the inconvenience, Nicole. Let's get started. Your brother did call about the letters you send to Icicle Jr.; he's concerned for your well being. He feels like you may be getting too attached to him." Ms. Claire started already with a tape recorder on the table and a computer in her lap.

"I feel like I know him."

"Icicle Jr.?"

"Yes, I feel like I can talk to him. He's like a friend."

"Like? Does that mean you consider him a friend or is he merely an acquaintance?"

"I don't know. I consider him a friend but does he feel the same?"

"I see you like him but you think he's using you."

"Yeah I do, I mean everyone thinks he's going to end up like Alden. Alden was so nice and then it happened."

"Nicole, what do you think of Icicle Jr. regardless of what I, your brother, or anyone else thinks?"

I took a deep breath. "He's misunderstood and I think he can change but that's his decision and I like him. He's my friend. He's a villain but I think he's only doing it for his father, you know? He can be harsh, but then he's the nicest guy in the world. I know I haven't met him in real life but he's different."

Ms. Claire only typed and nodded. "Well then I think you should continue writing to him. You obviously know what's best for yourself. Now let's talk about Alden." I blinked and felt my heart tighten.

"Alden, he's getting better. A friend of mine suggested we visit him in rehab but I don't know. I still have dreams about him."

"It's alright for you to have them. It just means you're still thinking about that night. What happens in your dreams?"

"It starts off with us well having sex. I'm in bed when he gets a phone call. He grabs me and then we're in the alley. He hands me to this guy and he just leaves me with his cash. Then darkness takes over and I see Robin and Batman with Alden tied up. He's high. Then there's this guy who watches me and then I wake up."

"Nicole, I think you need to see Alden and talk to him. As for Icicle Jr. have you told him what happened with Alden?'

"No, we just talk about small things and that's it." Claire made a quick note.

"I see how about we talk about -"

Artemis headed towards the Park's door when Nicole got back from therapy with Claude in her hands. Nicole was flushed. Her hands were jumbling with the keys. Artemis tapped her on the shoulder and Nicole jumped. "Artemis, don't do that!" She let them inside.

"How was therapy?" Artemis asked setting Claude to the floor. "and close your window, Claude got out again. "

"Fine, at least until we started about sex!" I yelled letting us inside the apartment.

"Sex? Shouldn't you be comfortable with it?" Artemis smirked. I wasn't a virgin.

"I should but Claire started talking about what kind of sex I've had. I didn't know what to say and then she had pictures and hand movements. Then she wrote me a prescription for a vibrator." I whispered the last part.

Artemis had a hard time trying not to laugh. I gave her a glare. "It's not funny!"

"You're right, it's absolutely hilarious!" Artemis chuckled. "Why did she even prescribe one?"

"Well I've been really stressed out and she thinks that it will help relieve it and the horniness." I'm entitled to embracing my hormones safely.

"You stressed. I can definitely see it. You have SATs, AP classes, driving lessons, Alden and Icicle Jr. to worry about. You do get a bit crabby when you're horny." Artemis pointed out. "Not to mention you are writing to Jr. and that's like running a marathon."

I rolled my eyes. Artemis must have chilled out about Cameron. She did have a point. I did get a bit cranky when I was sexually frustrated. "Still a vibrator and she faxed it over to Peter so who knows how he's going to react." I threw my hands in the air. "She couldn't just tell me to masturbate with my fingers." Artemis blushed. "Please, Artemis, we all do it at one point of our lives. We get naked and it's fun. Anywhere else it's so not fun." Claude rolled around my lap while Artemis grabbed some soda.

"Yeah but shouldn't you be more concerned with the fact you're stressed out? Maybe it is sexually related. It happens. You and Alden hooked up every week for like several weeks before you broke up. Your body probably isn't used to the fact you're not receiving a penis." Artemis said trying to fight the blush appearing on her face.

"I don't know I just need another vacation, but Peter says that money's tight and plus I have to start saving up for camp."

"Good but what happened to the money you saved for last summer? You worked the entire year for the camp and then you didn't want to go last minute."

I scratched my head. "You see I had to help pay for some damages because of Jude teaching me to skateboard. Then I bought Peter some new parts for his computer for his birthday. After that I bought you some new shoes remember when i sort of lost them. I had to buy some new parts for my violin. I adopted Claude around August and I bought some toys and then school arrived. I had to purchase school supplies and then I became broke. I didn't even go to camp because I didn't want to leave Alden." Artemis's eye started twitching. "And you and Jude and Peter, I didn't want to abandon you guys. Plus it's a good thing I didn't go, it became invested with plants." I paused while Artemis suddenly became nervous. " This year I'm not sure which one to go to but Peter said he'll invest half of the money for the camp. I still have to audition but Mr. C says that I'll get in if I start practicing now. I talked to him and we came up with three camps. I can stay on home turf and go to the Gotham arts Camp which is two weeks. I just have to take the train station every morning at five and arrive there by seven from Monday to Saturday to six. Sunday starts at nine but ends around five."

"That's pretty long and early for camp without room and board. How much is it?"

"It's one thousand."

"One thousand for a camp that's around the corner and doesn't provide room and board, that's too much!"

"Star City has one. While we were there Peter and I took some time to visit a school which has a summer program. Star Arts Camp is about a month long and provides room and board. We get to visit the city and attend one live orchestra concert. It provides music theory, art classes, and more. I saw the campus and it's beautiful. Not to mention I saw the Red Arrow in person. It was awesome!" I squealed.

Artemis scoffed. "That's awesome? We live in Gotham with the Batman and Boy Blunder."

"You mean Boy Wonder. Red Arrow was great. I saw him save children from a fire and then he shot this arrow to like the other side and like glided to that building. He did it before it exploded! It's probably because I saw it in person. I mean in Gotham I don't see Robin and Batman in broad daylight. It's rare sometimes especially live." Artemis yawned. "Anyway the camp in Star is only two thousand and five hundred. That includes the plane ticket. I probably will attend this one."

"What about the last one?"

"The last one well it's sort of in Central City I think. It doesn't really provide as much like Gotham or Star. Still it's nice. It's about three weeks with room and board. I attend music classes and I get to hang out with Iris West, the news reporter. She's doing a special on the camp. I like it but it sounds dull from the brochure C gave me. He said it's nice and affordable. It's only around two thousand with the ticket which isn't bad considering the gas prices."

"I don't know. Just pick one."

"I guess and what's with your hand?" I noticed her hand was bandaged up.

Artemis tried to cover it up. "Nothing I bumped into something late at night. I couldn't see a thing you know."

"Right, well thanks for watching Claude, I've got to get dinner ready and start on my homework. Thank goodness tomorrow is Friday. I can't wait for the weekend. I'm going with Jude and the gang to see that new movie. Want to come?" I asked.

"Can't mom wants to spend time."

"Oh okay. You okay?" I noticed Artemis annoyed face.

"It's nothing. Remember that kid from Saturday."

"Yeah you mean the little cutie pie."

"Cute as if." Artemis scoffed. "He won't stop bugging me."

I rolled my eyes. "Maybe he has a crush on you."

"No he has o-"

Someone started knocking on the door. "Artemis, you have to finish your homework." Artemis left but not without a warning.

"Nicole, be careful, alright?" Then she left. I closed the door. What did she mean by that?

The weekend arrived and I was ready to chill. Jude, Marlo, Jane, and I agreed to see the new movie about the Games. I was sitting in at the top of the theater. Jude was by me while Marlo and Jane were in the row in front of us. Too bad Artemis wasn't with us. She would have loved the parts with archery.

An arrow was shot at the middle of a robot. Artemis ran for cover when it exploded.

"M'gann, I've covered the northern region." She said telepathically.

"Good just go to the base. The others will follow."

I watched the scene where that poor girl died. I hid my face on Jude's jacket.

Artemis shot a few more arrows while running to aid Robin. One missed and the tiny robot launched itself at Artemis. Artemis tried to grab but it ended making her fall back into a wall.

"What is with you and walls, Artemis?" Robin teased pulling the robot off after stabbing it with a batarang. He threw a smoke bomb to cover their movements. Artemis growled before slapping away Robin's hand.

I awed as Peeta was being rescued by his one love. Jude just munched on some popcorn. Marlo and Jane just made out during that scene.

Robin and Artemis hid behind a wall. They hadn't expected for the rest of the tiny robots to assemble as a giant robot that had lasers in its eyes. They also didn't expect for it to have x-ray vision. The robot shot the laser towards them. The wall became to collapse as they ran.

The movie was starting to get good with its violence. Jude went to get more popcorn after I threw the rest at Marlo and Jane for moaning at the good parts. We proceeded to throw food at each other until the part where they almost commit suicide.

"Got any ideas?" Artemis asked. "I'm almost out of arrows."

KF and Superboy arrived to take down the robot.

"I'm going to kill her!" Marlo said. Someone left. Jude and I stared. The movie was over and we had plans to stop by the library for books. "She left me! Guys I'm going to go find her. You guys go on. We'll get our books tomorrow."

"Robin, what are you doing?" KF asked. "Why are looking at some stalker's profile?"

"Nothing, just some research, I have to go. It's urgent."

We shrugged and headed our way. The hours passed as we read and finally checked out our books.

"You want me to walk you home?" Jude asked me. I shook my head. It was just a block away. We bid our goodbyes.

It was only eight and I had fun. I just hoped that Claude didn't tear up my room like last time. I swear he was a ninja or something. I finally was a few steps away from the building. I was trying to walk faster because there was this guy following me. I sort of wish Jude had walked me home. The faster I walked, the faster I could hear his footsteps increasing. Then all of the sudden he touched my shoulder and bam he was hit the face. Except it wasn't me doing it, it was Robin. He kicked the guy in the face and made sure to tie him up. It happened really quickly and then the police came.

The guy was apparently a stalker who kidnapped his stalkees and held them for ransom and did other stuff. It seemed that he was trailing me for a month. I didn't notice at all. Apperantly Boy Wonder was trailing the guy and followed him. This was a definite sign which said I'm an easy target. I sighed what else could happen in my life.

"Robin, I'm proud, you saved a girl's life, today." Batman said resting his hand on Richard's shoulder.

Robin smiled. "But that does not excuse you for using the super computer for your teenage years and having feelings for an older girl."

"I don't have a crush on her!" Robin blushed. Apparently somebody forgot to erase their history.

Peter arrived and now has declared I have to carry pepper spray everywhere. I should probably tell him that its easier to take out a switchblade then a pepper spray. Artemis wasn't back yet so I'll just tell her tomorrow. It's freaky how Artemis's warning came true. I do appreciate Batman and Robin now, they know when you need help and how to protect you. Although Robin was shorter than I expected. He must be like twelve. He seems familiar but whatever.


End file.
